Dimensional Distortion Intrepid
by Sam53
Summary: Three friends find themselves accidently falling into a temporal rift and barely surviving a dimensional warp only to find out that they're stuck there! In order to cope, and possiblely return, they must join the Intrepid Academy and undergo many physical


BDimensional -- IUDISTORTION/I/B/U BIntrepid/B

BTo every zero, there is an infinity, and to every infinity there is a zero. From origin to relapse, the constant flow of time and the binding will of space, has always remained the same. When the infinity reaches it's climax to return to the origin, time and space will cease to exist and a rebirth must be made. During this time of universal regression, bounties run amidst to seek the wisdom of all the progression the universe has made, and it doesn't always lead to righteous hands.

For this complicated obscurity, a dimensional venturing society was born to make sure this culmination of existence was not brought into disorder. Under the balance of chaos and order, universes were born, aged, regressed, and reborn unaffected; however, due to a relatively unknown but antagonistic entity, this balance was struck to challenge the law in the interests of chaos. Intrepid, the defenders of order, have dedicated their service to a much higher cause than planets, moons, stars, galaxies, and stretched beyond to conquer the infinity, to bring this balance back to the way it had been for eons. Though both seek the data of an entire universe, both have their own reason. The choice is to choose a path. Darkness or light.

.. Our story begins./B

IBleh-UBeeep/I/U/B

".. .. .."

Sheam glared at the blinking red light that he had missed.

IBleh-UBeeep/I/U/B

"Would you stop beeping already, I get the picture. Attack .. There!"

He quickly changed his posture and adjusted his angle, releasing his palm from dead-light and proceeded to blast it towards the much lively and more annoying target. Shortly after silencing the vexing noise, he made a short unnoticeable prayer that another light wouldn't reawaken.

Suddenly, light filled the room.

"Training Procedure Rank D, #2, has been completed.", spoke a loud computerized voice over an intercom above his head, "Results are below acceptance. Notably, stamina and accuracy have increased 15. Allow a 5 minute recess to allow stamina to recover before proceeding."

By this point, still having his palm on the bulb, he was panting heavily with his body pushing most of his weight through his arm onto the training slat; it was obvious that he was exhausted. While hearing the dreaded voice of ill-content, he slowly looked up to the voice's origin. There he saw, as he had many times before, his teacher -- a soulless data gathering, percentage calculating, computer -- speaking through a megaphone.

"You're more like a parrot than an instructor.", he said, trying to lighten the mood of his failure. He then collapsed, landing on the soft gelatin of his posterior. He rubbed his right palm with his left hand. Thinking to himself, he really didn't have to hit the targets so hard, he just needed to make contact. IThat's probably what's draining most of my energy../I, he muttered silently.

"Perhaps as a suggestion," continued the voice above him in a bit more human sense, "you should try to use both of your hands more often. It's evident that you're primarily right-handed, however, you would save more stamina and be quicker if you worked on your dexterity."

Sheam thought about it for a moment, and after calming his motion of breath, he shrugged. "You're probably right, but this constant switching between attacking by sound, then light, then sound.. It's driving me nuts."

"Well of course. After passing the first course, you must do something more difficult. That's the method of progression. During your first course, you focused on hitting the targets with the aid of sight. Now you're sight is reduced to a single target, which is the main goal.", the voice explained.

"So-what.. When I fight people they're not going to make stupid beeps or have red-lighted parts. How can this help me to-", Sheam was cut off as the computer began to explain to him, "The purpose is to allow you to become better in-synch with your senses. It's not so that you can attack by sound, or by light. Further information will be explained once you pass this course."

Sheam ran his hand through his short blue hair, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and stood; which thereafter, squeezed his fists in-and-out, loosening up the stored tension. Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts on how to approach the exorcise for the fifth time, he lifted his hands in preparation.

"All right. I'm ready.", he spoke with more confidence.

Sheam, age 17, was a new cadet to the Intrepid Academy. He was a spirited boy, sensitive, somewhat timid around girls, still young for his upcoming manhood. He is a moderate, slender size, not terribly muscular or tall and is usually caught staring off in La-La land. He enlisted rather precariously along with two other friends, though, normally, it is by a low chance that many people get enlisted to Intrepid. There are no prerequisites and very little choice in the matter. Sheam, at the present time, was undergoing training to assess his abilities on what job to take. It wouldn't be long from now until he could benefit from the recent neurotransmitter injections.

Just before the lights turned off again, he was interrupted by a percussion coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, releasing his posture to notice one of his companions, but before cracking a smile to greet her he noticed something. IThe force of the door opening.. I heard that, or rather.. Felt that.. Before I realized the door even opened./I "Hey Sheam." IIn fact, I caught a glimpse of the door still closed for a split moment./I "Sheam?" I Almost feels like my senses are starting to get better./I "SHEAM!"

He suddenly realized he was wrapped up too much in thought and that Miyu had been standing there for quite some time.

"Oh, sorry Miyu. How's it going?", he responded consecutively to her last name-shout.

Miyu looked at him and then back at the door, "You were staring at the door.."

Feeling a bit embarrassed, he thought up a jumbled explanation. "It's this training--complicated--mixed up stuff." He believed he at least got the message across.

She looked back at him and chuckled lightly, "Whatever you say-. Hey!" She had a surprised look just then, as if she had remembered what she originally came there for. "Yeah, Sheam, how about you take a break? You look reeeally tired."

She was starting to act suspicious. IThat's Miyu for you./I, he thought momentarily. "All right, what do you want.."

She cocked an eyebrow and hastily responded, "What? I can't be concerned about a friend?"

Sheam simply crossed his arms and stared at her. He already knew what was up.

"Ok, ok, ok, so I need this tiincy little bit of help on my book report. Just wanted to ask your opinions is all. Let's go to the study hall, ok?", she winked at him with a little "Pretty please?" pose to try to slew him into coming with her with charm. She knows of his obsession with completing a task, so she had to resort to drastic measures.. His one weakness!

IMan she's so cute when she does that../I Sheam began to blush and looked away and started to scratch this back of his head. "Erh yeah, that does sound like a good idea. I could go for a glass of orange juice too." IOrange juice.. I said orange juice. I'm an idiot./I

She smiled and responded, "All right let's go! There's a vendor on the way, you can grab some." She grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out of the simulation room, but Sheam quickly picked up the pace. They began walking down the hallway.

Miyu, age 18, was an upperclassmen in the academy, and had already acquired C Rank. She acts cute and cuddly but only around her close friends. Generally, she's very intelligent and witty. Her job had already been assigned, and uniquely to Intrepid, her biology and traits called for a very rare Mana-Type user; the wielder of elements. To commemorate this job, she was dressed in an aristocratic corset, decorated with fine white silk and laced in black leather around the waist. She had beautiful long red hair that was wrapped into two ponytails on the left and right. She was one of the friends that Sheam had originally joined with, but due to a few technicalities..

Along the long stretch of the hallway, they finally entered the sub-space area, where on either side you could see the ships exterior, and the stars. The Intrepid Academy is primarily a large ship used to travel through space. After advancing past the sub-space bridge, they came upon the classrooms. Peering inside the windows, you could see all the various students dressed in the garb according to their job. Most beginners, or D Rank's, usually don't take long to become C Rank, so you could mostly see everyone wearing their traditional uniform. After the classrooms, it lead to the vast dome of the interior. Stairs leading up to higher levels were visible, as well as the Cafeteria and Study Hall on the 2nd and then 3rd levels. They walked up to the 2nd level, passing the Cafeteria, and then Miyu stopped in front of a vendor that was next to the next flight of stairs.

Sheam walked up to the vendor and looked at it for a moment. IUhm.. How do I pay for it./I Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Miyu chimed in. "Something wrong? Where's your ID Pass?", she asked. Sheam looked back at her and responded, "ID Pass? I've never received one." She looked at him for a moment and then snapped her finger, pointing her index upwards. "Oh yeah, that's right, you don't get one until you're C Rank. I forgot you've only been awake for a day."

Sheam then stopped, and emptied all expression. There was something about what she had said that triggered a memory that he had forgotten. IAwake for a day.. Awake for a day.. A day.. Day../I

--

"What's the status on the patient?", questioned a male voice.

"The subject is unconscious!", exclaimed a female voice.

"Inject the inhibitors. The distortion must have interfered with his biological material. I don't want him dieing on us.", responded the male voice

IWhere am I.. What's happening to me.. Oh.. My head, it hurts./I

"This is one the worst cases of dimensional traveling sickness I've ever seen. It's too much data to reprocess into his body, if you don't inject the inhibitors soon, he'll die.", said a much calmer, middle-aged voice.

IWhat? Distortion? .. Dimensional traveling? I don't understand../I

Sheam's body began to rock as his muscles tightened on top of a solid surface; perhaps a medical bed.

"He's going into an epileptic seizure, hurry!", yelled the female voice.

Above the tension of his muscles contracting and the hands trying to hold him down, he felt a slight pinch on his neck.

"There, I'm finally through reallocating the data on his genetic makeup.", said the male voice with a sense of relief.

"Find out what went wrong. To cause an incident that bad, something must have been brought with him.", said the middle-aged man, "I suspect that dosage won't be enough, but it'll delay the process. I want him on constant surveillance, and keep reallocating his body's data."

IMy body .. It feels like things are missing.. I feel so empty.. I just want to wake up./I

IB"Wake up jack ass!"/I/B

--

Sheam quickly came back in contact with reality, gripping his head. He realized he was on the floor and Miyu was nudging him impatiently. "Why do you keep spacing out like that? Is something seriously wrong with you?", she asked worriedly.

Sheam stood to his feet and shook his head, then put his hand back down to his side. "That was a really weird flashback..", he finally said. Still worried, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't exactly .. Know, what happened. But it seems as though that might have triggered a memory.", she said, much more serious than earlier. This was the side of Miyu that was very analytical and considerate. "Here, I'll use mine.", she said to change topics, and then reached into her pocket to pull out her ID Pass. She slid it across the vendor and pressed in orange juice. Shortly after, it dropped. She then picked it up and handed it to him.

Feeling awkward about the situation, Sheam took the orange juice bottle and then brought up the subject about her book report. "So what are you doing your report over?"

They began walking up the stairs. "It's title is over the "Necessities of Verse Particles".", she responded. IAnd I have no clue what that is./I They made their way into the study hall. It was a good-sized room with wooden tables and chairs laid out, with tons of shelves filled with a large assortment of books. Miyu picked out a place for them to sit and directed Sheam to take a seat, and set off to find some books on the topic. Sheam opened his orange juice and took a sip. II wonder what job I'm going to get./I While Sheam was senselessly drinking his orange juice in small sips, he looked around. He noticed on the table there was a book. He reached over and slid it towards himself, reading the title to say "Job Classes."

It was a thick book, but it interested him nonetheless. He opened it up to turn to the first page. IOk let's see here../I

BThere are 3 main Job Classes that a person can be assigned too which branch off into many other sub-classes. These three Main Classes are :

Ki-User

Mana-User

Chi-User

/B

II guess I'll go down the list./I

He turned the page first to Ki-User and read a bit of it, and got a summarization of the main class.

BKi-Users are combatants that can store very powerful energies within their body, and concentrate them to certain points to increase abilities. They have an aura of usually white, blue, red, and gold. White representing the weakest amount of energy, gold being the strongest. They excel at hand-to-hand combat./B

II like the sound of that./I

He flipped to the next page, and read a bit about Mana-User.

BMana-Users are rare but have been noted to be a valuable asset. Their abilities include manipulating the elements of wind, water, fire, earth, darkness, and light. On the battlefield, the damage they inflict is widespread and their ability to support and heal becomes vital./B

ISo this is what Miyu could do. She's a really special person, and I'm her friend! Hahaha, it's going to be a breeze with her around. I'm sure she can help me with most of the academic things, I can handle the curricular portions./I

Then near the end of the book, he scanned through to Chi-User.

BChi-Users are melee combatants that use stealth, tools, and strategies to overcome their enemy. They have a wide assortment of abilities that they use to counter their foe, and they have a limit break ability that increases agility and strength 10 fold when put in a critical position. Their power is unlocked with survival instinct and emotion./B

IThat sounds.. Very strong but complicated./I

Sheam closed the book and finished off the rest of his orange juice. He sat in silence with random images of what he had read running through his head. II think Ki-User would be best for me. Well.. That's if I can even pass the training./I

Miyu started walking back to him with a large stack of books. Sheam's eyes widened as the table literally shook when she dropped the weight of the books on top of it. She was still standing there, then looked at him, and he responded with the expression "That's all right?" She looked at him and chuckled a little, "There's still a few more I need to find. Be right back again! Oh and you should read some of these. They're soo informative." She scurried off back to the bookshelves.

II never realized how much of a bookworm she was../I He picked up the top book and read the title. "Sumo-Cluster Verse Alpha Volume 5" I.. Wh-..Wh-at the hell… NEXT/I He picked up the next book, which it's title read, "Universal Rebirth: The Gateway", INope, not interested./I He then started skipping through all of the books, ignoring titles that had unfamiliar words on them. He finally spotted one that caught his eye. "Dimensional Traveling Guide: Effects on the Body", was it's title. There was a certain twinkle in his eye when he noticed the thick book. He opened it and started reading through, skipping unimportant parts.

BFor all first time travelers, a dimensional sickness is experienced. This is because the body goes into the vortex distortion fully assimilated, but exists with some of their matter left in the rift due to timed exposure to the time/space continuum. Holding a form for the initial warp drains a considerable amount of "spirit" energy, what we've come to know as the source of one's power; what binds their soul to existence. The weaker the person's soul, the bigger effect it has on them. Once on the other side, immediate medical attention must be administered. Blood samples and nuero-scans must be conducted in order to allocate the persons brain length and biology, into inhibitors. (Considering not all people are one specific species or the same person for that matter.) These molecular sized micro-machines rush throughout the body, reassembling the parts of the spirit that were torn away./B

IThat sheds a bit of light./I

--

"Oh, I see you've finally come to.", said a middle-aged sounding voice. Sheam slowly blinked his eyes, a bright light shining above his head made it hard for him to focus. "You were out for a long time."

His focus finally became clear and he looked to his right to see a man standing next to him. He looked down at his body and saw that he was wearing a white cover-suit, and wires that were hooked into his arm to monitor his heart rate, as displayed on the screen to his left. He looked back to the man, his eyes able to focus in perfectly, and then became startled. He gasped, and then jolted back.

"No, no, don't be alarmed. It's quite all right. You're fine.", said the man.. Or, perhaps not man. He had brown fur all over his face, like an ape, and also a notable thing, was that he was very large. About twice the size of an average human. His teeth were sharp too.

"What's going on? Where am I? Oh god, what's happening.", cried Sheam as he began to panic. The ape-man quickly responded, "I'll explain this very slowly so that you'll understand. But realize there's no need to be frightened. We are your friends."

Suddenly, a woman burst through the room; it was Miyu. It seems as though she had just caught word of his revival and came rushing in, not surprised by the ape-man sitting next to him. She ran up to Sheam and hugged him, with a worried tone in her voice--it almost seemed like she was crying. "Sheam, you're ok, right? You know who I am?", Sheam quickly responded, "Yes Miyu." He had felt a bit more calm now being embraced by someone familiar. "He didn't suffer any brain damage, and he'll be ok.", responded the ape-man.

I"There you go again.."/I

--

Sheam gained his concentration to see Miyu was back with the rest of her books. "All right, let's get started.", she said joyfully. Sheam nodded gently, still reminiscing a bit of the event.

"I've been reading over some of this.", Sheam presented, "So I can tell you anything about Main-Classes and Traveling Sickness I guess.", he finished it patting the back of his head with his eyes closed. He really was a dork.

Miyu returned his offer with a kind smile, but it almost had a feeling of discontent in it. Sheam noticed this and questioned her, "Is something wrong?" She trailed her eyes off for a moment, and then looked back to him. "No, nothings the matter.", she responded. He could tell she wasn't telling the truth, and it was making him nervous. "No, really, I can tell something's on your mind. You can talk to me about anything you know.", he pointed out with consideration. Then she started to literally look like something was wrong. Like something bad coming .. On its way.

Then all of a sudden, Sheam got a giant pat on his left shoulder. "It's about damn time you showed up you lazy ass bastard.", said a deep voice coming from behind him. It startled Sheam so bad he fell out of his seat. When he was trying to get back up, he noticed that Miyu was still sitting in front of him, and like a true idiot, he looked up and saw.. Her .. Her! His nose started to bleed a bit. Miyu noticed what he had .. Accidentally caught his attention on, and turned bloodshot red. "HEY YOU PERVERT!", she screamed loudly while standing up and pounding his head. IAll this abuse../I Poor Sheam struck a tear or two. He quickly stood up, rubbing the bump on his head and apologized to her. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to, h-honest! I swear!", he pleaded with her. She was still blowing fumes about his little naughty maneuver and didn't respond.

"Erh-HMM.", bowled a low voice behind him. He had almost forgotten what had started this whole mess. He turned around to see a familiar figure and face. "What the hell are you surprising me like that Blake? Sheesh.", responded Sheam, realizing it was his old rival / buddy Blake. "Is that anyway to say hi to your old bu-d-d-y?", he asked as if to try to sway the mood off of being responsible for that little pantie-sighting. Sheam started to get mad, "Buddy? Sure I'm glad to see you! There, happy? Now what the heck man? C'mon..". He was really feeling embarrassed about it. It's not the first time it had happened either. Blake usually put him in those kind of conditions because he knew the kind of affection they had shared in their past. "It's your fault Sheam! Don't blame this off on Blake!", she hollered with the voice of an ferocious wild cat, and then smacked him again. Sheam busted a few more tears and rubbed the second lump on his head.

Blake put his hands on his hips and bellowed an intense laughter.

Blake, age 19, was a serious jock in high school. He played on the local football team and was known to be feared. If you have a football, you better get rid of it if you value your bones staying in tact. He's not very bright, and likes to joke around. He's always rivaled Sheam and used to be a bully in lower grades to him; that is, until the day he stood up to him. The only person whoever knocked him clear on his keester with a solid blow was Sheam, so he respected him for it instead of pounding him into the pavement. This was Sheam's first time seeing him since he arrived at Intrepid, so he couldn't quite tell what class he was yet, but noting he wasn't wearing the regular D Rank uniform, he was C Rank. He had a on loose pants similar to gray jogging pants, with a belt to hold them up, and a wool vest over his shoulders. He had somewhat-long green hair that stuck straight up. Standing at about 6'3'' and the appearance of a mammoth, he looks intimidating to anyone other than Sheam because of their friendship.

He turned back around to face her, "I'm sorry Miyu. Please don't hit me anymore.", he pleaded again. She crossed her arms and glared at him, and then finally sighed. "All right.. I'll let it go.", she reluctantly answered. Sheam sighed in relief, but she had a counter-attack to the add to the equation, "But IF it happens again I PROMISE it wouldn't be just two lumps!", she yelled back out at him.

At this point, everyone else in the study hall had formed a small crowd staring at them. People were whispering things back and forth and one girl said, "Jeez what a pervert."

In fact, Blake even noticed the attention, but was too wrapped up in himself to realize they were starring at Miyu and Sheam's little scene. IThe lug head is practically soaking up the attention, and, oh! He even winked and pointed his fingers at one of the girls. .. One even blushed./I

But as these things happened before, Blake still could always make them right. He patted on Sheam's left shoulder hard again, breaking off their little chat. Miyu completely phased out of Sheam and then looked back at Blake. .. Sheam was infuriated again. On top of being stared at, pounded by Miyu, and his poor shoulder being hammered by Blake, he had almost had enough, but then Blake changed the topic.

"You need to hurry up and get to C Class. Once you do that we can duel.", he smirked with his little intimidation pose. He turned around and started heading out the door, but then stopped, turned his cheek as if to direct it back to him, and added, "Oh I'll be at the arena." .. Again he headed out the door but before he did he winked at same girl as earlier, and she smiled while putting her hands together. Sheam busted a sweat drop. IHe doesn't even have a clue../I

He shook his head in embarrassment over Blake and his situation, but, after he had left the crowd pretty much died down. Miyu was already in her seat reading through a book, so after observing this, he sat down as well. He tried picking up one of the books and reading them, or rather pretending to read them, but was mildly interested. It seemed as though Miyu was still kind of upset with him. ISo Miyu rushed in and then…/I

--

"He didn't suffer any brain-damage, he'll be ok.", said the ape-man, "First I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Headmaster Redward, I am the leader of this Academy."

Miyu finally rested herself, and then sat down in a chair next to Redward. Though, Sheam's thoughts were still restless, as to be expected, "I still don't understand, sir, why.. Well .. You're face..", he tried not to be rude.

Redward gave a light laughter-like-grunt and responded, "Where you are is in another dimension. You went through dimensional travel and had a special case of traveling sickness. We were able to revitalize you."

Sheam then noticed something in front of him, it was a mirror. Seeing himself in the mirror, after hearing that, he wanted to check if everything was ok. IEyes, check.. Well of course. Nose, lips, fingers, arms, hm.. Seems to be all here. Hey. What the hell/I He turned back to Redward and asked, "Uhm. Why do I have blue hair?"

Miyu smiled a bit, her tears dried, and was even visible that she had cried due to the make-up smear. Redward smiled as well and answered him, "Well there was a bit of a problem when reassembling all of your components, but your hair turning blue is actually a good sign. It means that you have the potential for a very strong spirit."

Before Redward had a chance to continue on, Sheam was getting very impatient. He wanted to know -why- he was here. He leaned back on the bed, that was propping his back up, and firmly asked, "Could you please tell me why I'm here? Why Miyu is here? I understand I'm in another dimension.. Sort of, because that explains .. Well .. You know." Sheam looked at him, noticing his fur, but didn't point it out.

Redward nodded, "I apologize if this comes at an inconvenience, but the way we recruit members is very random. You, her, and another one of your friends, must have been together at the time, when a temporal rift received some disturbance. This happens from time to time but it's very rare. However, since they're an uncountable amount of dimensions it's hard to predict when people get lost inside the distortion; so in fact, the recruitment isn't predicted or even intended. However, with the harsh reality of not being able to return to your dimension for quite some time-"

Sheam cut him off right there, "We can't go back? How long?"

"Possibly forever.", he retorted coldly.

Sheam's heart sunk into his stomach. After a few moments, "..How long have I been out.", he asked with his head sunk down. Miyu responded, "About two weeks."

His eyes widened. IMaybe that's not way Miyu isn't freaking out./I He squinted them back, feeling overall depressed. "So now what do we do?", he asked Redward and Miyu.

Redward answered, "There's a chance you can go back, it's what we're working on, not just for you, but for everyone here. But in order to obtain it we need students."

"Students that can do what?", Sheam asked.

"Ones that can travel dimensions, conquer enemies, and collect data.", he retorted coldly, as he did before when he knew he was breaking harsh news.

Sheam let out a light chuckle, "And how do you expect me to.. ? For Miyu to .. ?" Miyu broke her silence again, "It's not like the military, but there's still a risk involved. From what I've learned so far," she turned and looked at Redward, then back at Sheam, "Is that we can.. Sort of.. Evolve forcefully." It was still a lot for him to take in, so he sighed lightly as she continued. "They can inject you with these things called nuero-transmitters that unlock the potentials of the brain that we don't use ourselves. They also have a theory of a "spirit" like we learned at church? They proved the existence of a soul. It's the reason why you're here, still alive, with me.. Because you have a soul.", she looked down and bit her lip. Sheam noticed she was worried about him and tilted his head to the side in compassion.

His eyes started to get drowsy, he laid back on the bed again and was trying to keep his eyes open.

"It looks as though you still need some time to rest. Have a good sleep on it, it will help.", said Redward, standing up, ready to head out of the infirmary. Miyu stood up as well, and leaned over and hugged Sheam again, "We'll be ok. Blake's here too.", and with that said she lightly kissed him on the cheek and gave him another firm hug.

Sheam felt at ease, and drifted into a deep slumber.

--

Sheam put the book down and stood up. Miyu had a puzzled look on her face while flipping through several pages, her eyes were moving at a delicate speed. IShe's really smart, I admire that./I "Well, I'm going to head back to the simulation to finish my training.", he said standing up. Miyu quickly looked up at him, disregarding the place she was at in the book, and .. Gave him those same eyes as before. Again, he felt the same reaction as before, but then thought, IWAIT! Is Blake back/I He quickly turned, but didn't see anyone. UIf00l! I'm at the Arena/I/U, said the mental image in his head. He looked back at her and just had to say something, "Are you sure nothings wrong Miyu?", he said, getting impatient with those bothersome eyes that screamed something important was on her mind. "..Well, Sheam, I didn't really bring you here to help me study." He cocked his head to the side, and she continued, "Well of course you know that's obvious." IFair enough./I "It's just that, I was supposed to tell you something."

Now very, very impatient, Sheam nearly stomped his foot getting tired of the anticipation routine, and proclaimed, "Well?"

Reluctantly, about 30 seconds of staring at each other, she said, "Well it's something different that happened to you when you got back. The reason why you had such horrible traveling sickness."

I…/I

She looked off to the right, so innocent and shy, but as cute as it was it was pissing off Sheam to all hell's end that she wouldn't spit it out.

She continued this for a few seconds longer, and Sheam finally lost patience. "Well.. Miyu.. Maybe it's something important but, when you feel better about telling me, let me know, ok? I understand, and I can wait." ICurious? Yes. About to wait for her routine, no. This will go on for about 2 hours./I, he recalled the past.

She nodded and Sheam turned around, rolling his eyes with his back turned so she couldn't see it. He waved back to her, and then head out the door. It was a long, lonely walk back down the stairs, as he headed to the training simulation room, that was all the way at the back of the ship. Along the way, holding his hands behind his head, he passed the classrooms, the sub-space bridge, oh, but then he ran into someone along the way. It was a tall man dressed in a white drench coat. He was looking straight at Sheam, so, naturally, he stopped to greet himself. "Uhm. Hello sir.", said Sheam with respect. The man started to glare at him, "Excuse me, may I see your ID Pass?" .. Sheam hesitated at first and then responded, "Well I don't have one ye-", the man interrupted, "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO CRANK YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!"

Sheam nearly did a back flip out of the sudden outburst. "THERE'S NO POINT IN LAGGING AROUND LOOKING AT THE STARS WHEN THERE'S EDUCATION TO BE HAD!", he was going off like some kind of sensei drill-sergeant from hell, "TRECK YOUR BLUE HEA-..", then the man stopped yelling for a moment and his angry face subsided to confusion, "Blue hair?", Sheam had already covered his face trying to prevent the onslaught of saliva coming from his mouth when he noticed he had stopped yelling, "You have blue hair, is it naturally blue?"

"W-Well no sir, it isn't.", he responded peeking one eye open. The man then cocked his head to the side and bluntly blurted, "Hah. Well ain't that something. Tell you what, I'm sorry for treating you like the conventionally newbie.", IAwh what the hell.. Stuff is so weird here./I, "You must be Sheam then, am I right? Come with me son."

He then put his arm around Sheam and started carrying him further to the back of the ship, and talked to him along the way. "My name is Mr. Gordan, I'm the instructor for the taijutsu training at the arena." ITaijutsu? Wait.. Remember my Naruto../I "Hand-to-hand combat?", then Gordan closed his eyes and smiled, giving Sheam a hard noogi. "Ah well aren't you just so smart? Yes that's right. I'm a Ki-User instructor.", IWell the hell is up with this guy./I

They finally got to the arena entrance, and he let his arm go off of him. "Well, I'll check you later brat. You better get to the simulation.", he pointed across the room not 10 feet away, IThat's kinda wtf I was doing../I Sheam responded, "Of course sir. I'll get right on it.", and before Sheam got close enough to open the electronic door, Gordan waved back and said, "Oh yeah, good luck with that Verse embodiment thing." IWhatever that means, later, weirdo../I

Sheam waved back to him too, trying to match his idiotic mood, and then went inside the training room with a glum look of stupidity over having to deal with waay too many messed up situations that day.

"Ah, so you've returned. Are you ready to continue?", hummed in the computer voice. Sheam didn't respond, but just walked forward to the training slat. "Is something on your mind?", the computer asked, shortly after. Immediately upon impulse of having asked that one too many times today to other people, he decided he'd be the one to actually say it. "You know what? I'll tell you what's on my mind. Why the hell does everyone treat me like I'm some kind of pin-headed jack ass? Eh? Can you answer that? Oh .. Wow. Look. I have BLUE FREAKIN HAIR!", he then grabbed his hair to further his rant, "Wow! So what! Hey, I actually like blue hair, to tell you the truth. And what is up with this Verse embodiment huh? Blaah.." Sheam sure did let off some steam.

He then took a seat Indian style on the ground in front of the slat. He closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had gone on so far. II was happy to see Blake again, even if he was acting weird and competitive as usual, seeing Miyu was nice as well, even though I got pounded in the head .. Twice, and, a non-response to something that was probably important. All those flashbacks with my reawakening. Man.. I really want to know though now.. Why it was that my sickness was so bad. /I

"Well, that's quite a list, but I can assist you.", chimed in the computer. IIt was sarcastic please don't-/I "People probably treat you like a pinheaded jackass because you are new, as happens to most people in the Academy," IThis is just getting frustrating to the point of laughter../I "And your blue hair is a symbol of a rebirth, which shows very high potential." IWhat/I "What?", he actually then spoke out loud, as if things couldn't get any weirder on him. "A rebirth. Obviously, during your travel, your spirit could not withstand the damage the time/space continuum was eating off of you, and died, however, there was enough traces left that you were able to reconstruct your body and spirit back into a whole." II .. Really died/I "And the Verse embodiment. That's the main reason why you survived. For some reason or another, you have been possessed with a whole regressed Verse; not a particle or a fragment.", Sheam stood up quickly, "What does that mean?"

"Essentially, it means that lying dormant in your soul there's a universe, with an infinite amount of dimensions inside it, roughly the size of a fist. Normally with a spirit that was as weak as yours, there would be nothing Intrepid could have done for you. Withdrawing from this verse, though, you have a near limitless spirit energy. The purpose of your training with me, is to help you unlock some of it. You'll never be able to exploit it fully, the neurotransmitters wouldn't be able to control a power to that magnitude, only you can unlock that."

Sheam looked down at his fists, realizing what he was hearing was really true, that this was really happening. "So that's what Miyu wanted to tell me..", he looked at the ground, then asked the computer, "How many people .. Have this, Verse embodiment?", he waited to hear an answer, hoping maybe, just maybe, there's other people. Other ones that have this thing existing inside them.

"No one, in fact, Intrepid does not even own a single whole Verse. However you got it, you were given it, by someone fairly strong. Reasons are unknown, I cannot predict in any way how something as rare as this, that happens once every approximate 10,000 of your "Earth Years" throughout all of the universes in Sumo-Cluster Verse Alpha, would be given to a single boy."

IHell, who gives a damn. I might as well sprout a tail and cat ears while I'm at it./I

"Let's continue with the training."

END OF CHAPTER 1

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

I know you lub me. 3 P


End file.
